


Caught in The Rain

by Moriartysappletree



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Rain, they bicker like an old married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartysappletree/pseuds/Moriartysappletree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master and The Doctor are stuck on Earth, without the Tardis in the rain. The Master is a grumpy bum. Fluff and crack ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in The Rain

It would be wrong to assume that everything goes his way. Because from his experiences nothing has ever gone his way, not for very long anyway. Here the Master stood, under the persistent rain, shielded by a bus stop shelter. He was cold, he was hungry, his hands were becoming numb to the point that he truly believed they would fall off. His socks were soaked and his hair felt heavy and knotted bits stuck to his forehead like they had claimed ownership. Worst of all he was stuck on this primitive planet, under this flimsy human made shelter with the Doctor. He scoffed. Just his luck, really. His newest attempt at world domination, he believed that if he were to capture the Doctor as prisoner prior to his ruling, he would succeed. But he didn’t feel much like a ruler, and he didn’t feel as if the Doctor was his prisoner at all. 

The Doctor had even offered him his coat, to protect from the rain, but the Master refused. The nerve of that man, why would he ever subject himself to such humiliation. He knew how the Doctor viewed him. Almost as a child who needed careful protection and care. Quite the opposite actually. The Master was doing just fine on his own..Of course right now, would not be the ideal example, nonetheless he didn’t need the Doctor’s pity. He risked a glance towards the Doctor, who was staring forward with a smile on his face, a smile.How sickening thought the Master. Of all the time lords in existence, he was stuck with this smiling, dopey fool. This regeneration reminded him of a puppy dog, thought the Master. Always happy for some stupid reason. 

The Master cleared his throat, yet the Doctor continued to grin at who knows what. The Master tried again, this time louder. Nothing. Was the fool stupid and deaf as well? He frowned. He didn’t like to be ignored. ‘Doctor,‘ he finally said trying to sound as agitated as he felt. The Doctor’s face turned slightly and his head hung lazily to look at him. The Master crossed his arms and spoke up, ‘what in Rassiolins name are you gawking at over there?’ 

The Doctor grinned wider, ‘Ah-the rain! Isn’t it brilliant?’ He gestured, flailing a hand to the sky. The Master scoffed. ‘Hardly.’ The Doctor shrugged and continued to smile at the rain. ‘You sound like you did when you were a child.’ The Master stated. ‘Always so interested in Earth. “Did you know that the Earth has the most animals than any other planet? Did you know that humans look just like time lords?”’ He mocked before shoving his ice cold hands into his hoodie pockets. The warmth colliding with the cold almost felt painful, but soon enough it became comfortable. ‘Tell me what’s so special about the rain then.’ ‘It’ just…wonderful. So quaint and peaceful, you could almost watch it all day-We—ll if you could spare the time anyway-’ The Doctor trailed off. 

‘Your insights are always so intellectually stimulating.’ The Master replied sarcastically. ‘Now if you don’t mind, get your sad excuse of a tardis so we can get out of here!’ He barked. The Doctor’s smile faltered. ‘Well where is it?’ The Master asked growing annoyed. The Doctor fidgeted with the cuffs of his coat sleeve. ‘Doctor!’ The Doctor’s head snapped up in his direction, ‘Where is your tardis?’ He asked narrowing his eyes. The Doctor peered around before rubbing the back of his head. ‘Yeah about that, well, I may have lost it.’ He gave a weak smile. ‘Lost it!?’ The Master exclaimed. He then thought for a little while before he huffed, ‘oh, why don’t you just use your sonic screwdriver to locate it?’  
The Doctor looked down at his scuffed converse shoes, splattered in mud. ‘I may not be able to do that…’

The Master jumped in a burst of fury, ‘What!? Don’t tell me you don’t have a tardis tracker on that screwdriver of yours, you can’t be that idiotic.’ Judging from The Doctor’s silence The Master confirmed it to be true. He shook his head. ‘Unbelievable.’ He muttered. ‘How in the galaxy did you lose it?’ The Doctor twiddled his fingers, ‘I turned it invisible so you couldn’t find it. But then I forgot where I had landed it..’ The Master tsked under his breath, ’How have you survived this long? It’s truly remarkable.’  
The Doctor only nodded and looked back up at the rain, ‘all I know is that I parked it in one of those houses.’ He said whilst gesturing down the road of the neighbourhood, neatly lined with brick house. His eyes shifted towards The Master, ‘problem is…I don’t remember which one.’ Before The Master could remark about how absolutely thick headed he was, the Doctor said, ‘Let’s get out this rain, hm? Maybe someone will let us stay over until morning when the rain passes, then we can go looking for the tardis.’ The Master wanted to protest but stopped himself, he really ought to get inside a house and actually feel civilised and dry. 

They trudged through the rain and the Master cursed in Gallifreyan when he accidentally stepped in a large puddle. When they finally reached the front door of the first house, The Doctor gave a polite knock. There was no response so the Doctor tried again and this time the Master bellowed, ‘Open up in there!’ In which the Doctor only glared at him. The door swung open to a small old lady with grey curly hair, in a pale baby blue dress with an apron hung over the front, she gave the two time lords a wary look. ‘Yes?’ She asked, her burrow furrowed on who could possibly knocking on her door at this hour. ‘Ello I’m the Doctor!’ The Doctor said, grinning from ear to ear. The old lady still looked perplexed, ‘what do you want?’ She asked cautiously. The Doctor noticed this and tried to think quick to ease the woman’s worries. 

The Master meanwhile, peered into the front window of the house, in which he could see from the steps. He could see a dinning room with a wooden circular table and a marvellous looking cooked chicken in the centre. His stomach grumbled in response, he was famished. All of a sudden he felt a hand grab onto his own and flinched slightly in shock. He saw that it was the Doctor and immediately tried to pull his hand away. Unfortunately the Doctor would’t budge, and instead squeezed his hand, as if to say play along. 

The Master saw the old lady staring at their entangled hands and he felt a surge of embarrassment build up inside of him. ‘You see-‘ The Doctor began, ‘Me and my boyfriend were backpacking when we got caught in the rain and-‘ The Master wasn’t listening anymore. It felt strange The Doctor holding his hand, it was warm and gentle. A gesture in which the Master hadn’t experienced since he was very young, centuries ago.’Oh.’ The Master snapped his attention back into reality to see the woman’s face softened. ‘Well, I’m awfully sorry boys, but I’m afraid I can’t.’ 

The Doctor thanked her anyway and walked down the steps with the Master still in hand. When the Master heard the door close behind them , he yanked his hand out of the Doctor’s grip. ‘Just what do you think you’re doing!?’ He spat. ‘Aw-it’s just that people feel less threatened if they know two people are a couple.’ The Doctor explained. ‘Well you should feel threatened now, because-I am not your boyfriend.’ He told him through gritted teeth, in which The Doctor just rolled his eyes in response.  
As they walked the Master said, ‘this is going to take forever. No one is going to let two strangers stay at their house for the night, especially not one with as horrendous hair as yourself.’ ‘Hey!’ The Doctor exclaimed, feigning offence. ‘It’s true.’ The Master noted, ‘it should be a crime.’ The Doctor tried to look offended, but a smile clearly played on his lips, ‘well I happen to like my hair,’ he told him as he ran his fingers through the the now soggy brown mess. The Master making fun of him was a hell of a lot better than whatever evil scheme he seemed to always be brewing up. 

All of a sudden the sound of a heavy car door broke the silence. The time lords saw a man and a woman waving to someone in a taxi, ‘have a nice trip!’ They called as it drove away, before they retreated back to their homes. The Master suddenly jumped to attention, ‘Look! That’s it!’ He pointed across the road. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, ‘what is?’ The Doctor asked. The Master tugged on the Doctors coat urgently ‘What do you think? We have a place to stay now, those apes have left for vacation!’ The Doctor looked displeased with The Master’s nick name for the people, but instead said, ‘we aren’t going to break into a house.’  
The Master crossed his arms ‘And why not?’  
The Doctor put on his best stern face, ‘Beca—use that wouldn’t be right.’  
‘Like you haven’t broken into houses before!’ The Master spat. ‘Look Doctor. I’m cold, I’m hungry and soon enough I’ll either freeze to death or turn to cannabilism.’ He looked pointedly at him.  
The Doctor rubbed his face tiredly. ’Alright, alright-but we must do it quietly. We don’t want to cause any unneeded attention.’

When they crossed the street, The Doctor glanced around quickly before taking out his sonic screwdriver, ‘now’ he began, ‘i’ll just use this to unlock the door and-‘ *CRASH!* The Doctor’s eyes almost bulged out of his head as he ran around the corner of the house to see The Master, who had thrown a rather large rock through the window. ‘What are you doing!?’ He asked panicky, ‘Didn’t you hear me say that we have to quiet!? And besides, I was going to use my sonic screwdriver to get inside!’ The Master stared at the Doctor, with little worry. ‘That’s boring.’ He told him simply, before clambering through the window. The Doctor sighed in defeat as he climbed in after him.

When The Doctor awkwardly tumbled inside, it took a moment for him to get his bearings. Soon enough he propped himself up and looked around. It was a nice house-cozy even, with low ceilings and a shiny wooden floor. The living room in which he was in, was home to big comfy sofas, a circular round coffee table, a brick fireplace, a small book shelf and and an array of family photos that hung scattered upon the walls. 

It only took a second for The Doctor to realise what the room was missing. ‘Master!’ He called, sweat beginning to form on his brow. ‘I’m in the kitchen!’ The Master yelled back, followed by the sound of shuffling feet and cupboard doors being opened and closed. The Doctor let out a sigh of relief he hadn’t realising he had been holding. He then proceeded to shrug off his soaked coat and fold it neatly on one of the sofas. It was then when a cold shiver ran violently through him. 

When The Master returned moments later, The Doctor was sitting in front of the fireplace warming his hands. The Master thudded down next to him, his arms filled with packets of chips, chocolate bars, a frozen pizza,donuts, biscuits, a tin of soup and even a packet of sardines.  
The Doctor grimaced slightly, ‘Really?’  
‘I’m starving, Doctor,’ was all he said in response as he ripped open the packet of chips and started to shove them into his mouth, as if they were to disappear if he did not eat them in time.  
‘At least share-‘ The Doctor began, going to reach for a chip. He wanted to at least eat something before The Master consumed the whole bag. His hand was slapped away. ‘Get your filthy hands away! You can have this instead, I don’t want it anymore.’ The Master said whilst passing a biscuit to a very offended Doctor. ‘Fine,’ he sighed, but before he could take a bite, The Master swiped it out of his hand in one rapid motion. ‘I’ve changed my mind…I want this as well.’ He told him and began to nibble the biscuit in seemingly deep concentration and determination.  
The Doctor just shook his head. 

‘You know-you’re going to freeze if you keep that soaking cold jumper on.’  
‘So?’  
‘So maybe it’s a good idea to take it off.’ He paused. That sounded much better in his head.  
The Master gave him a questioning eye but pulled the hoodie off and threw it in a far corner. However it was now apparent that the rain had battered him the most and had soaked through even to the shirt he wore underneath. The Master shivered as he continued to eat.  
The Doctor gave him a sympathetic look before standing up and leaving the room. Moments later he came back with a black t-shirt and threw it to a very startled Master who looked as if he was a cat who had just been sprayed with water. ‘Come on-you ought to put on something dry.’  
The Master frowned but picked up the shirt and eyed it curiously. It was a band shirt with the words ‘KISS’ written on the front. The Master’s lip turned down in contempt, ‘you better not be getting any ideas.’ He told him.  
The Doctor rolled his eyes, ‘I’m not going to kiss you, Master, now stop being difficult and put it on.’  
The Master grumbled but complied, switching his damp red shirt for the black one instead. 

After a while when The Master was on to his fifth bag of chips, The Doctor asked somewhat timidly, ‘Do you care about me, Master?’ He regretted it the moment he said it and his cheeks burned.  
The Master looked unchanged but chewed thoughtfully, mocking a thinking face, ‘hmm…I would have to say-no.’  
The Doctor looked down, his big puppy dog eyes sad and murky.  
The Master groaned. ‘Of course I care about you, moron. But I still hate you with every being. You’re too good. It’s disgusting really.’

The Doctor smiled slightly, ‘I care about you.. A lot. And I think you care about me a lot more than you’re letting on.’ The Master swallowed hard and looked at The Doctor silently.  
The Doctor reached out for the side of The Master’s face and pressed his lips against his.  
When they pulled back The Master whispered, ‘you lied.’  
The Doctor’s eyes were wide in confusion as The Master grinned.  
‘You said you weren’t going to kiss me.’  
The Doctor’s face softened, and with that The Master pulled him in for another kiss. 

End.


End file.
